Modèle:Aryel Sanat 8 Nous ne cherchons pas au bon endroit
NOUS NE CHERCHONS PAS AU BON ENDROIT Notre quête de ce qui est, du sacré, au moyen de l’un quelconque des innombrables systèmes, méthodes et pratiques, n’est pas sans évoquer l’histoire Soufi du mula Nassr Eddin. Un jour, le mula se mit à explorer le plancher, à quatre pattes, manifestement en quête d’un objet. Un ami de passage lui ayant demandé ce qu’il cherchait, Nassr Eddin lui répondit qu’il avait perdu sa clé. Son ami lui demanda s’il l’avait perdue à l’endroit où il se trouvait. Nassr Eddin lui répondit : « Non, je l’ai perdue là-bas. En fait, je cherche ici parce c’est plus facile, il y a plus de lumière ». Il se pourrait que nous ayons cherché ce qui est de tant de façons différentes et si souvent aux mauvais endroits parce que nous ne nous fions pas à nos propres capacités d’explorer et de découvrir par nous-mêmes. Il semble que nous soyons incapables de supposer que l’assemblage de l’univers ait été prévu de manière à inclure le discernement et la compassion. Notre « problème » — cette tendance prononcée à chercher au mauvais endroit — est sans doute lié à un manque de foi, au sens profond de ce terme. Toutes les méthodes, tous les systèmes et toutes les religions ont été conçus par des êtres humains. Même quand leur inspiration est divine, ils ont été formulés par des cerveaux humains, et ce sont des cerveaux humains qui les comprennent et qui les adoptent. Tout ce qui peut présenter une valeur quelconque — tout ce qui a un aspect transformateur — dans un système ou une méthode quelconque est à la portée des individus que nous sommes; en effet, la transformation peut même prospérer dans le sol aride des systèmes et des méthodes. Mais mettre l’accent sur notre confiance en un système, une méthode ou une autorité — plutôt qu’en une transformation — est une façon de contourner la véritable quête. Un éveil inéluctable de chaque instant est plus ardu que l’adhésion à une méthode, et c’est pourquoi Nassr Eddin pensait qu’il était plus difficile de chercher sa clé là où elle se trouvait, c’est-à-dire dans l’obscurité. Mais en fait, l’obscurité pourrait bien être le seul endroit où l’on puisse trouver la clé d’une véritable transformation. Le classique théosophique intitulé La Lumière sur le Sentier — on dit qu’il fut traduit par l’un des instructeurs pérennes en relation avec la Société Théosophique, à partir d’un ancien manuscrit utilisé en Inde et en Égypte — l’exprime comme suit : En toi est la lumière du monde — la seule lumière qui puisse être répandue sur le Sentier. Si tu es incapable de la percevoir en toi, il est inutile de la chercher ailleurs.M. Collins, M.C., La Lumière sur le Sentier : Traité écrit à l’intention de ceux qui ne connaissent pas la Sagesse Orientale et désirent en recevoir l’influence, Éditions Adyar, Paris, fragment 12. La situation de l’homme à l’aube du vingt-et-unième siècle et au-delà, avec ses innombrables systèmes et méthodes, si largement répandus (et tant d’autres qui ne demandent qu’à voir le jour), rappelle un fameux sermon du Bouddha relaté dans le Majjhima Nikaya. Tant qu’une mutation n’a pas eu lieu, les divers systèmes ne font que nous divertir du véritable problème, qui consiste à nous désintoxiquer du conditionnement. Voici la réponse que donna le Bouddha à un disciple qui lui demandait des justifications analytiques en ce qui concerne « les choses importantes » : C’est comme si, Malunkyaputta, un homme blessé par une flèche enduite d’une épaisse couche de poison, et dont les amis et les proches sont en quête d’un médecin ou un chirurgien pour le soigner, comme si ce malade disait : « Je ne ferai pas enlever cette flèche tant que je ne saurai pas si l’homme qui m’a blessé appartient à la caste des guerriers, des brahmanes, des agriculteurs ou des serviteurs ». Ou encore, c’est comme s’il disait : « Je ne ferai pas enlever cette flèche tant que je ne connaîtrai pas le nom de l’homme qui m’a blessé, ni à quel clan il appartient.... » Cet homme mourrait, Malunkyaputta, sans jamais le savoir.Henry Clarke Warren, Buddhism in Translations : Passages Selected from the Buddhist Sacred Books and Translated from the Original Pali into English, New York : Atheneum, 1968 1896, pp. 120-121. De même, il est très probable qu’une personne qui persiste dans un certain type de pratiques et de croyances, indépendamment de toute tentative de mutation, continuera de régresser. Le fait de persévérer dans une pratique peut donner l’impression de progresser car on connaît la logique interne de cette pratique. Mais est dû au fait que toute structure logique est susceptible de plaire au mental conditionné, du fait qu’elle est capable de satisfaire simultanément les exigences respectives des cerveaux droit et gauche. Elle donne la satisfaction « d’atteindre un objectif ». Ainsi, bien que les nombreuses pratiques fondées sur la répétition aient une certaine valeur, elles peuvent induire en erreur tant que persiste la recherche d’une satisfaction, à un niveau ou à un autre. Voici ce qu’en pensait K : On considère le fait de posséder et d’être possédé comme une forme d’amour. Ce besoin de posséder une personne ou un bien ne découle pas uniquement des exigences de la société et des circonstances, son origine est bien plus profonde. Il vient du tréfonds de la solitude. Chacun tente de peupler cette solitude de diverses manières, par la boisson, l’adhésion à une organisation religieuse, à une croyance, par une quelconque activité, etc. Mais ce ne sont là que des échappatoires, et la solitude persiste. Adhérer à une organisation, à une croyance ou à une action revient à être possédé par elles d’une manière négative; l’aspect positif étant de posséder. La possessivité négative et positive se porte bien, transformant le monde et le soi-disant amour. Contrôler quelqu’un d’autre, le modeler sous prétexte d’amour correspond au besoin de posséder; le besoin de trouver la sécurité, la sûreté et le confort dans l’autre. L’oubli de soi grâce à l’autre, grâce à une activité, engendre l’attachement. Cet attachement est à l’origine d’une souffrance et d’un désespoir auxquels on réagit par le détachement. Et cette contradiction attachement-détachement engendre conflits et frustrations. On ne peut échapper à la solitude; c’est un fait, et tenter d’échapper aux faits engendre confusion et souffrance. Mais c’est un état extraordinaire que de ne rien posséder, pas même une idée, pour ne point parler d’une personne ou d’une chose. Lorsqu’une idée, une pensée, prend racine, elle est déjà devenue une possession, et c’est alors que le conflit visant à s’en libérer s’engage. Et cette liberté n’en est absolument pas une; ce n’est qu’une réaction. Les réactions s’enracinent, notre vie étant le terrain dans lequel leurs racines ont poussé. Couper toutes les racines, une à une, est une absurdité psychologique. On ne peut y parvenir. Seul le fait, la solitude, doit être compris, et cela fait alors disparaître toutes les autres choses.J. Krishnamurti, Carnets, Éditions Buchet-Chastel. Pour résoudre les crises auxquelles l’humanité se trouve confrontée à l’aube du vingt et unième siècle, il faut manifestement une transformation profonde et globale. Les algorithmes, passés et présents, ne peuvent produire cette transformation tout englobante, quelles que soient les satisfactions temporaires qu’ils peuvent apporter d’un point de vue individuel ou collectif. Bien qu’ils soient attrayants, ils impliquent tous dans le cerveau des circuits récursifs en termes des attentes liées à l’espace-temps et à la logique des diverses cultures, systèmes ou méthodes, ainsi que d’acceptation de l’autorité.